(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guide rail provided with soft elastic antivibration pads that are able to absorb vibration produced when a disk drive is running, thereby improving read accuracy of the disk drive and reducing noise.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The traditional disk drive requires the aid of guide rails in order to be installed into a disk drive slot of a host computer. Referring to FIG. 1, which shows two pin holes 101 defined in two sides of a general disk drive 100, and two guide rails 200 are fitted to and fixedly positioned on the two sides of the disk drive 100 using screws 300, which penetrate through holes 201 of each of the guide rails 200 and are screwed tight into the pin holes 101. Such a method to secure the guide rails 200 requires the aid of a tool to screw tight the screws, and thus consumes man-hours. Moreover, because cost of the metallic material used to fabricate the guide rails 200 of early times was relatively high, thus operators developed the guide rail 200 made from plastic. Nevertheless, the plastic guide rails 200 are unable to absorb vibration produced when the disk drive is running, and thus read accuracy of the disk drive is affected, and even results in noise being produced.